All In My Head
by AmyFelton123
Summary: "ROMANTICS TROUBLES! TRY BEING IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. Oh My God. I couldn't believe I had just said that.   Three-shot K  Please R&R!
1. Ginger Ninja!

**Rose/Scorpius Three-shot**

**Based on the Kurt/Blaine Storyline from Glee**

**This, to me, just seemed like something that would happen to this pair. I don't know why but I just got inspired. ****AmyFelton123**

I stared at him from across the classroom, him in all his blonde, muscular, handsome glory. I watched him take off his jumper to reveal a gorgeously toned back to a few seconds, my mouth curved into a dreamy smile. He rolled up his shirt sleeves to show off his amazing forearms, I had a thing for forearms. (Well, his forearms). I sighed as he playfully held up his arms in the strong-man pose with a dramatic arrogant smile before breaking down in laughs, showing off pearly, white, shiny... OK, you've probably gathered a few thing by now. I could talk about Scorpius Malfoy until I was blue in the face, I am absolutely in love with him and he is gorgeous- I mean _really _gorgeous. I bet one thing you hadn't gathered was... he is my best friend. Ugh, I know I'm in love with my best friend. Don't even go there. _So cliché._ Tell me about it. It's not that I don't want to like him, it's that I wish we weren't so close. I let out a breath and tore my eyes away from Scorpius and down to my work, the exploding charm is said-

"Hey! Rosie!" I thought my heart was going to explode, it gets like that every time he talks to me and believe me we talk a lot. I swear one day I'll die a young, unexpected death from a heart attack. "Are you going to the Great Hall at lunch?"

"Yeah, do you wa-"

"Weasley! Malfoy!" came the squeaky voice of Professor Bumblebee, who was currently glaring at us his eyes shifted mechanically. It was enough to make me shiver. "This is exactly the reason I split you two up, you can't last five seconds without opening your cake holes!" We both looked at each other cringing, before looking back to Bumble's red face. "Now, take your papers and finish them for homework. Class Dismissed!" I quickly rose from my seat grabbing my things and making for the door like it was my only way to live. I sighed in relief when I was out of the classroom, half of my belongings hanging in my arms. I blew a piece of red, curly hair out of my face as I put my bag down and started filling it with my things.

"Ginger Ninja!" someone shouted from behind me as some, suspiciously big, arms wrapped around me. I sighed loving the feeling of his arms around my shoulders.

"Don't call me ginger ninja!" I playfully scolded, hating my nickname since first year.

"Ah, you love it" he said, unfortunately detaching himself from my shoulders to pick up his bag.

"I can tell you now, I don't!"

"But it's true you are," he said making what he thought were ninja moves. "a Ginger Ninja!" he said, holding a fight stance. I burst out laughing, unable to control myself. He was so crazy, that was another thing I loved about him. He didn't care about what people thought, never have never will. That's just him, I'm sometimes jealous that he can be _so _carefree and fun. We made our way to the Great Hall, laughing and talking looking exactly like best friends. Ugh, best friends. Why couldn't it be more? Please, Merlin if you can here this please, Valentine's Day is next week and that would be a great time to answer the prayers I've been sending you for years. I blew out a breath as we both entered the Great Hall, we went and sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed some food. Now, I know what your thinking. A Malfoy, in Gryffindor? But seriously Scorp is nothing like his Father, he is one of the kindest, sweetest, happiest, hilarious- OK, I'm doing it again. I remember the first time I talked to Scorpius, just thinking about it made me smile.

_My eyes searched the hall nervously, as my cousins waved from the Gryffindor Table. I shifted around on the small, wooden stool my stomach flipping. I took a deep breath as the hat was place on my head. _

"_AH! I've been waiting for you! A Weasley obviously, you are hotheaded no doubt about it" I frowned at the hats words. "Hmm... You definitely have the brains of your Mother for sure, Ravenclaw would be nice." My heart sped up. '_No, No! Please, Gryffindor! _"Hmm... Maybe not Ravenclaw then, you have the heart of a Hufflepuff... but you are too courageous, it will have to be"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, I sighed an audible sigh of relief and happily skipped to my relatives at the Gryffindor table. I turned back to the sorting, I watched as a tall blonde boy walked up to the stool. _

"_Scorpius Malfoy" Professor Longbottom announced some what half-heartedly it sounded to me. I recognised this boy, I remembered as the hat was placed on his head. He was the son of Draco Malfoy, the one my Dad had told me to stay away from. But I was slightly intrigued by him ,he seemed like any other normal boy but there was something about him that I knew would be hard to stay away from. After what seemed like hours of the hat debating silently with Scorpius it shouted-_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" everyone was silent, no caps, no gasps, no cheers. Just silence. Scorpius slid off the stool and cautiously walked over to and slid into the seat next to me. As the sorting continued I watched Scorpius sit there silently. I frowned as I saw a tear slide down his pale cheek. _

"_What's wrong?" I knew I was being nosy but that was me at eleven years old, I was a rather hyper child. His head snapped up and that was the first time I saw his eyes, I was shocked they were so pale and grey and... beautiful. _

"_I shouldn't be in this house" he said, quietly. _

"_Yes you should!" I said, determinedly."You will be great in Gryffindor! Just wait and see! I'm Rose Weasley!" I stuck out my hand and he shook. That was it, we were best friends. No turning back._

I sighed, why couldn't times still be like that. When I was just friends with him and I didn't feel anything else, life would be so much more simple.

"What's up with you?" my head snapped up to see Scorpius staring at me looking confused. I really have to stop thinking when Scorpius is around because I think about him a lot. I groaned again as a reply before taking another bite out of my sandwich. "Come on, you can tell me" Oh Merlin, what do I say? What do I _fricking _say?

"I...I'm thinking about... Valentine's Day!" Oh, so smooth Weasley, _too _smooth. I felt my face heating up as he processed what I had just said, I looked up at him. Oddly, he was poking his pasta with his fork and grinning down to the table. "What?" I said, my stomach turning and feeling a little uneasy.

"I wanted to tell you something" he said looking up from his pasta, his light grey eyes full of sincerity. "I want to do something on Valentine's Day... for someone." my whole body froze and it was like everything around me did. My heart sped up, I tried to control my breathing as he looked back to his food embarrassed.

"Well, who?" I said, leaning forward my heart almost hammering out of my chest.

"Well, it's someone who I've liked for a while now and I'm quite close to them. I've wanted to ask them out for a while, I just didn't know if they would want the same as me because we're mates." OK, try to breath think clearly. I thought about what he'd just said, quite close- check. Mates- check. And I was nervous he wouldn't want the same as me because we were close. Oh my God... Could he mean me? OK Rose calm down, it's probably you just imagining things. Yes, that's it. Oh but what if I'm not! "Rose would a girl mind if I asked them out in Hogsmeade?" No, I wouldn't mind.

"No, it'd be great."

"Rose..." he said, staring into his lunch debating with himself. He wanted to say something, say it. Say it!

"Yes" I whispered, almost scared to speak too loudly.

"Oh no it's stupid, I should have never said anything" he said, shaking his head and getting up.

"Wait, don't go!" I said, lunging forward and grabbing his arm. He couldn't leave now! No!

"Rose" he sighed. "I have homework anyway and it's free period now. I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" he said, before quickly walking out of the hall. I tried to calm myself I was probably just getting my hopes up but to met sounded like... like he was going to ask _m_e out! But that was absurd completely preposterous! Was it? Oh Merlin, I was so confused! I grabbed my bag and proceeded to run out of the hall, ignoring all weird looks and whispers. My brain was in a complete jumble, I had to find someone, I had to talk to someone. I know, Albus will be in the Gryffindor Common Room; he always is. I ran all the way from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common, I didn't stop. Once. This was too much of a serious matter. I ran up to the portrait panting, and my chest heaving. The Fat Lady looked at me and sighed.

"Rose Weasley, always in a rush. You know you really should do something about that hair of yours, it looks a little like a stray cat had wandered onto your head" she said, ever-so sweetly. I glared at her, and said through gritted teeth.

"Let me in, Wingardium Leviosa" she sat up straight trying to look all high and mighty as she said haughtily:

"Fine, go on in. I was just giving you some useful advice" She turned her head away and swung open. I walked in and looked around the Common Room, no Albus, interesting. There were only a few first years playing exploding snap. I chucked by bag onto the sofa, wondering about the whereabouts of my lazy cousin. I started up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. Yeah, I know I'm not allowed up here but my best friends are guys. It's not like I'm going to make out with any of them or anything. Wait- scratch that. Maybe I will one day, I giggled internally. I was about to burst in when I heard someone speaking rather loudly from inside.

"I looked like such a dork, I sounded like such a dork"

"Scorp calm down, look she probably thought nothing of it just advice from a friend" So Albus and Scorpius where in there, my heart sped up as I heard him talking again.

"I've screwed this up so much, I thought it was a great idea at first and now..."

"Scorp, come on, you can do this! What did Rose say anyway?"

"She said being asked out in Hogsmeade would be great."

"So do it!" Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. This was... was... MERLIN! I just listened, if I thought about it I might miss something important. This definitely sounded like they were talking about me. Being asked out in Hogsmeade. By Scorpius. In Hogsmeade. By Scorpius. Oh Merlin.

"Ugh"

"Look Scorpius if you really like her then do it! I know for a fact she likes you back!" Albus knows I like him, I tell him everything.

"When did she tell you?"

"Oh, quite a while ago" Also true.

"Alright, I'll do it. Next week, Hogsmeade Valentine's weekend." There was some manly congratulating from Albus and then I heard some footsteps making their way towards me. Footsteps towards me. Uh-oh. I couldn't run, I would be caught. What do I do? Suddenly the door sprung open and I was forced between the door and the wall. I desperately held in a shout as my diaphragm was crushed and all the air squeezed out of me. As the foot steps trailed off down the stairs. I pushed the door away from me and leant back against the wall. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. This wasn't happening it was a dream. I smiled to myself. I was going to be with Scorpius. My heart jumped at the thought, I couldn't believe it. Oh Merlin. Maybe I was too quick to say we could ever be just friends.


	2. Potato?

**Chapter 2: **

It was safe to say that I had never felt this good. I had woken up really early the morning of valentines day and raided my _beauty _cupboard. It consisted of all the normal things a girl would possess, you know, mascara, foundation, perfume the usual suspects except _this _morning there was something totally unusual in my cupboard. Something completely unlike me. Sleak-easy. I sighed happily running my fingers through my now dead straight hair, I had never gone straight before. I had never been asked out by Scorpius Malfoy before either. Another tingle of excitement went through me, I was still in shock. Anyway, back to my morning story, I had straightened my hair and decided to braid a little bit and pin it to the side. I then proceeded with make-up and outfit. Make up was easy, outfit... not so easy. Dress? Skirt? Shorts? It was all too hard. Finally after a lot of deliberation, I chose a small floral dress, leggings and a purple cardigan. Simple but cute, words quoted from one of my room-mates.

OK I admit, I'm stalling. Yep, I'm standing at the door to the school. Scorpius just below me, and my stomach is clenched so tight I can hardly breathe. I think, maybe reciting my morning a few thousands times before moving is a _good _idea. Hah. No. Not funny. I can't bring myself to do it. What if this is all in my head? But it can't be, I heard them. Stalling, stalling, stalling! OH, CRAP NOODLES! I don't think that's a word, Rose? Oh Merlin. I see him looking around, waiting for me as we arranged and as I was about to run over to him, something stopped me. I was _so _nervous. My hands started to sweat and shake, my stomach twist and even when I tried to shake it off it wouldn't go away. 

I let out a breath, he goes to sit down a bench and as he turns, spots me. I hold my breath. Ugh.

"Rose!" he said waving, he ran up the stairs to join me. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to show then" He laughed a little. I didn't. "Wow. Your hair looks great, I've never seen it straight before." He ran a hand through my ginger hair, and I shivered. "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just this February chill" I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, take my coat" he said, handing it out to me. My heart soared in my chest, he had never given me his coat before. I knew it would be the right thing to decline but I couldn't help myself. I shrugged on the coat, murmuring a thanks. This was stupid, I shouldn't be nervous! He's my best friend and soon to be more. Why should I be nervous? He looked at me and grinned showing his perfect teeth, and I smiled back. What was there to be nervous about? I hugged his coat closer to me, it smelled distinctly of Scorpius my favourite smell. We started to walk down to Hogsmeade making small talk. I was loving every second. We had always gone to Hogsmeade together, as friends, but this time was different.

"You know, I think I need a nickname for you."

"What?" he said, smirking.

"Well, you call me ginger ninja" as I said this he made his ninja move and I laughed. "I need to call you something."

"Well, how about, Scorpius- The Great" he said, posing one hand pointing into the air, the other holding his chin. I giggled, shaking my head.

"No, that sounds stupid. How about..." I said, thinking. "Potato"

"Just... Potato?"

"Yeah" I said, confidently.

"Why?" he asked, on eyebrow raised.

"Because you have the same number of brain cells as a potato" I said, laughing.

"Oh, you are _so _going down!" he said, coming up to me. I tried to stop my laughter, but I couldn't hold it in. He was slowly edging towards me, and I was backing away giggling. Although at the same time, my heart was racing. "You better say sorry for that!" he said, smirking.

"No way spud"

"Spud?"

"Another word for potato"

"That's it!" he said, as his hands shot out and he began to tickle me. He knew I was extremely ticklish. Evil Spud. I squirmed and laughed, begging him to stop. I couldn't breath as his hands mercilessly tickled.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, and just like that he stopped and I could breath. But I was surprisingly disappointed. The air felt cold around me when he backed away, I knew I must have been flushed, I could feel it. How embarrassing. He smirked at me as I gathered myself together. My heart was racing, and hoped he couldn't tell how much I enjoyed that.

"That's what you get for hurting my brain cell's feelings" I smiled, he smiled back. Just a simple smile for him was enough to warm me up. We carried on walking for a little and I could see Hogsmeade approaching. I glanced around me as we entered Hogsmeade, all the store were full of Hogwarts student buying various items. I looked over to Honeydukes, which was overflowing and I could smell the sweets from here. Suddenly my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled back.

"What's up?" I said, as Scorpius stared straight ahead of him a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Well, you know last week?" he said, meeting my gaze. How could I forget?

"Yes, when you asked me about Valentine's Day?" I said, my pulse already quickening again.

"Yeah, well why I asked you was because I want to ask someone out" He said, but my mind was going hazy. It was going to happen. Now. "I wanted to ask out... Vanessa."

_WHAT? _My heart dropped, like a leaf just pulled off of a tree. My face must've showed because Scorpius eyed me cautiously.

"And I had to ask you about it because I was worried what she would say no because we're mates and then I looked like such a dork and-" But the rest of his ramble faded away. How could I have imagined it? How could it have been all in my head? Everything made such perfect sense, up until now. The weird lunch conversation, Albus and Scorpius talking, him sliding a hand through my hair and the tickle fight. How could he be going to ask out Vanessa. Vanessa _Tinkle_. Who has a surname like that? Certainly no humans. Ugh. The perfect girl. Prefect looks, perfect grades, perfect clothes, perfect everything. I slowly turned to see her standing with a bunch of her friends, talking. How? I wasn't going to cry, not here in front of him. I sucked in my tears and looked up at him.

"That's great" I said, hoarsely. "You should do it" I faked a smile, and he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks Rose, sorry I went all cryptic on you the other day I just didn't want to make a fool out of myself." But I didn't care about any of that. I just wanted it to be _me _he was asking out, not _Vanessa. _"Rose listen, I'm gunna go and talk to her, maybe I'll get lucky." He winked and smiled but I said nothing just nodded to my feet. I could hear his feet crunch in the snow as he walked away from me. "Hey, Vanessa!" I couldn't take it, I let a tear leak out. It was hopeless, I had read to much into it from the beginning. I'd created all of it myself. I couldn't bare to witness

the happy smiling faces of Hogwarts newest couple. I shrugged off Scorpius' coat and chucked it onto a nearby bench and ran. I found myself running down to somewhere I never would've thought of, it was an impulse- just like it was to run.

I watched as the Shrieking Shack came into view, my tears spilling onto my cheeks. I looked around me, the last of the winter snow melting away and some flowers coming into bloom.

_Worst. Day. Ever. _I couldn't stop it, I was all alone and Scorpius certainly wasn't bothered where I'd disappeared to, so I cried. Long and hard. I couldn't believe it. I had made it all up myself. I was_ sure _he was talking about me. How could I have been so stupid. I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve, he was my best friend. How could he have feelings for me? This whole thing was so stupid, the way I'd created this image in my head, how I'd got all dressed up and the way Scorpius had tickled me and we had laughed together. My more tears formed in my eyes. I was humiliated. I would never be able to face him and _Vanessa_ ever again.

XxX

I think I stayed on a rock by the shrieking shack for hours, because it was dark by the time someone found me.

"Rose?" I turned to a voice in the shadows. "Is that you?" the voice said, sounding surprised. I heard footsteps approaching and I watched as Albus came into view. "My God Rose! What the Hell have you been doing out here?" I felt him sit next to me, pulling me in for a hug but I just stared out into the night. My brain basically not able to function from the amount of crying I had done, and my heart probably shattered on the floor it was hard to reply to him.

"Yeah, I- um..."

"You have no idea how worried everyone is Rose, and Scorpius is close to jumping off the astronomy tower with the amount of stress he is putting on himself." I couldn't help the comment that slipped out of my mouth.

"Maybe he should go and cuddle up with _Vanessa_" I said, with spite. So sue me. "Then I'm sure he'll feel better" I stood up not able to face Albus with threatening tears about to burst forth. Again. I blew out a breath and saw the steam flow into the freezing night. I was freezing. I looked at my numb, red fingers and tried to wiggled my toes, but failed.

"Is this what this is all about?"

I just sighed.

"Crap, Rose you must be freezing." Albus pulled me in for another hug and this time I clung onto him. I felt his coat wrap around me, not much different to how Scorpius coat had felt earlier. I couldn't help the sob that escaped, why did this happen? I felt Albus pull me closer.

"I- I'm sorry" I cried as Albus wrapped his scarf around my neck and his hat was forced onto my head. I giggled tearfully as he pulled it over my eyes, but it soon turned back into sobbing possibly even harder than before.

"It's OK, look and if it makes you feel any better then she said no." I looked up at Albus my eyes wide.

"What? I thought she liked him!"

"She said no because they were better as friends, she just didn't see it working out or something like that." He smiled at me.

"Who would say no to Scorpius?" I said, almost to myself. He chuckled.

"Oh I can think of a few reasons." He slipped his hand into mine. "Now lets get back up to the castle before Scorpius dies from a heart attack." I giggled. We walked up to the castle and I told him everything that I'd created, I was embarrassed but I kept going because I knew I had to tell someone. How it was all in my head, that I'd listened to their conversation and took it completely the wrong way, everything. Albus just listened, I knew he wouldn't judge me. I loved Albus, he was amazing.

"So, I created all of it in my head." I sighed as we walked the corridors to Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm sorry that happened Rose."

"Yeah, so am I" I said. "Please don't say a word to Scorpius" I begged him, grabbing both of his hands.

"I won't, I promise." I looked into his bottle green eyes, and I believed every word he said. "Now, are you sure you don't want to go and clean up first? Because, no offence, but you look pretty rough," I could picture it now, my straightened hair frizzy and my make-up running down my face from the tears, my face red and eyes bloodshot. I didn't care, I just wanted my bed. Seriously wanted my bed. It was late so everyone would be asleep, I had nothing to worry about.

"No, it's fine" Albus said the password and we stepped into the warm Common Room. I first thing I saw was Scorpius- the only person still awake it seemed- hands buried deep in his hair and his head hanging down. As soon as he heard us, his head snapped up and a look of pure relief crossed his face. He jumped up and was squeezing the life out of me so fast I could hardly see him move.

"Rose, what happened to you?" He asked, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I had to try so hard not to just confess everything, I couldn't. "One minute you were there and the next you were no-where!" he said, still clinging on. "I was so worried, you have no idea. I thought you'd been dragged into the forbidden forest by a blast-ended skrewt!"

"Scorpius" I said, gently pushing him away. "I'm fine." I turned towards the girls dormitories but he kept talking.

"Wait, why did you disappear so suddenly?" I could hear the desperation in his voice and it was all I could do not to turn around and tell him everything.

"Scorpius, just leave it!" I said, more aggressively than I had meant. I could almost feel his confusion.

"But Rose-"

"I'm going to bed" I said, before running up the stairs and launching myself into bed. I couldn't take this. My heart was being torn into shreds every time I looked at him. He didn't like me like I liked him. Ugh. That phrase just gave me a headache. I sighed and pulled the covers over myself. Maybe things would be better in the morning. Hah. Fat chance Weasley.


	3. That Girl

**Chapter 3:**

My life is officially over. Why? Let me talk you through the last few terrible days, I woke up the morning after Valentine's Day with a splitting headache and extremely sore eyes. Not the best start to the morning, I was grumpy, tired and on a new record low from Hogsmeade. I chucked my clothes on hoping to not have to face anyone all Sunday, unfortunately that was not the case as everyone was constantly asking me what had happened to me and where I disappeared to. I would reply I was just walking. No-one believed me, obviously and gossip flies through the halls of Hogwarts faster than the golden snitch so many stories had already been conjured up as to where I had gone and why. One of the ridiculous rumours being: _I heard she ran off with that new assistant from Honeydukes, and they went out of Hogsmeade via train but then they ran into the crazy cat lady at the station and they got cats thrown at them. But the assistant used an Avada Kadarva to kill the lady so now he is on the run and he asked Rose to run away with him but she refused and came back with a shattered heart. _Yep, and that's a _real _rumour. Of course I marched right up to these stupid fourth years and explained I had just wanted to go for a walk and lost track of time, and that the story was immature and false and that I had never even spoken to that assistant. Although when I walked away one said: _That's probably what she's been told to say. _I decided to just forget it. The rumours kept going of course, the weird thing was no-one had guessed the truth. To me that would be the first thing they would go for, Scorpius asks Vanessa out his best friend runs off crying to the shrieking shack. Surely it was obvious, not that she wasn't glad that no-one had got the truth but seriously some of the things people were coming up with were just impossible. Was there any evidence what so ever of a dragon rampaging through the forbidden forest? NO! The second day had not been much better, and all of this time I had not been able to look at Scorpius straight in the face once. He had no idea why I was avoiding him and when he asked me I simply said I wasn't. Wow, great idea Weasley tell Scorpius you weren't avoiding him when you obviously were. Genius! No. Every time I looked at him all I could think of was how stupid I'd been and that he didn't want to be with me. It was not good. So the next day I woke up and found that Scorpius was waiting for me and refuse to let me go. I tried to keep my cool and ask him politely but he wouldn't budge. It was getting more annoying every second, and in the end I pushed him aside and stormed out shouting that I didn't want to go to breakfast with him and I didn't want to see him. I had lost it. I heard him shouting after me asking what the hell had he done and that every since Hogsmeade I'd been a bitch towards him. And he wasn't wrong. I had been, for my own selfish reasons but he doesn't know the feeling of when you love someone so much and they don't love you back. After our argument I had run down to the lake, where I am now still trying to cool off from the argument this morning.

The cool breeze gently flowing around my face should have calmed me down, but I couldn't think about anything else. I couldn't believe how I'd shouted at him, now I felt like an even bigger idiot. Of course he would have no idea why I was avoiding him, I couldn't tell him and he would never understand. I let out a breath and looked at my watch, classes would start in an hour. Oh what was the point, I didn't want to go. One day wouldn't hurt anyone. I needed to let off steam. Suddenly I had a crazy idea, it was February and still winter and the temperature was surely near freezing. But I found my self taking off my coat, hat and scarf. I lay them on a nearby rock, I could already feel the chill but decided to ignore it. I took off my jumper and slipped off my shoes. I felt so crazy right at this moment. I walked to towards the water of the lake and stepped in. I let out a squeak as the cold rushed through my feet but I kept going until I was knee deep in the freezing lake. I giggled to myself, I was insane. I slowly put my hands in the water, watching ripple. Suddenly I pulled my hands from the water and water rose into the air showering all around me. I laughed as the water landed on me, covering me. I did it again and again and again. I was laughing hysterically as I splashed around, kicking the water feeling like a five year old in a giant puddle. I yelled at the top of my lungs: "I LOVE SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I looked up at the grey sky and yelled again. "I LOVE HIM!" I laughed and splashed and running around, completely ignoring the cold chill creeping through me.

"ROSE!" I turned to see Albus and Scorpius running down the path from the Castle and running across the stones to the edge of the water. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Albus shouted from the stony edge.

"I AM LETTING OFF STEAM, JOIN ME THE WATER'S FINE!" I said, in dramatic, high-pitched voice. I was so hyper and it had come out to nowhere, I was suddenly so hyper I didn't realise how cold I was or how I couldn't feel my hands or feet.

"ROSE COME ON! YOU'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!" Albus yelled again, I ignored him and carried on. I was doing what I wanted, I wasn't going to stop for anyone. I turned to see Albus and Scorpius standing at the edge frantically debating whether to come in and get me or leave me to freeze. I didn't really care to be honest. I crept up to the water edge slowly, feeling really like my namesake. A ninja. "Oh good, you're coming out now! Thank Merlin. Rose do you know how cold-" But I splashed him, in the face. Everything was dead silent as Albus wiped the water off of his face, I slapped a hand to hold in my giggles. Scorpius just stood there looking at Albus with caution. "Oh no, that's it!" Albus pulled his jumper over his head and rushed towards me through the water. I screamed and tried to run but I felt water splash all over my back. " I turned my hair sticking to my face, I was drenched.

"ALBUS!" Scorpius shouted.

"OH COME ON SCORP! IS WASN'T LIKE SHE WAS COMING OUT ANYTIME SOON!" Albus rolled up his trousers and splashed me again, I returned his splashes as I ran a screamed as more water covered me.

"SCORPIUS JOIN US!" I shouted to him, he scratched his chin and coughed awkwardly. "LOOK I'M SORRY I SHOUTED AT YOU, OK? I WAS JUST GRUMPY!" He stood for a second looked at the water and then at me. He rolled up his trousers and flung his jumper on the rock next to mine and ran into the water.

"Oh Merlin, it's cold!" he said, shivering. I looked to Albus and he looked at me, we were both thinking the same thing. We both frantically splashed Scorpius drenching him in the freezing water. We would get in so much trouble if we got caught, but at that moment I didn't care in the slightest. Scorpius recoiled as we splashed him, when we were finally done he was completely soaked. Although I didn't mind at all, it meant his top was see through. Tee-hee. I felt myself blush, I tried to hide it by splashing Albus. We all started to splash each other and laughing hysterically, I couldn't really believe this was real. It was so much fun! I then realised Scorpius and Albus looking at each other, the same glint in their eyes. I backed away slowly.

"Guys... Guys...Guys! Ahh!" I screeched as they lifted me up and chucked me into the deeper water. I was engulfed by the freezing water, I rose to the surface and gasped for breath. My hair was all over my face and I slicked it back. I could see Albus and Scorpius laughing their heads off and I strode over to them. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed, pushing them both. I splashed both of them multiple times, but they were stilling cracking up laughing.

"Come on" Albus suddenly said. "We really should get out now before we get hypothermia." I chuckled and followed Albus out of the water. I looked up at Scorpius who was smiling down at me, I smiled back. But as I got closer to the edge, I felt that feeling of idiocy creeping back in. I wanted to stay in the water forever, so I would never have to be reminded of the stupid thing I did. I finally got out of the water and walked over to my clothes, not feeling anything in my feet. I found myself shivering and finally letting the chill catching up with me and my adrenaline. I desperately tried to button up my coat but my fingers were so numb I couldn't even grasp the buttons in my fingers. I sighed, my heart sank another level.

"Here" I heard I voice next to me, I looked up to see Scorpius. He turned me to face him. "Let me." He slowly did up every button on my coat, I tried to look away but I watched his face as he focused on the buttons. I couldn't take my eyes off his amazing face and wet hair falling into his eyes. My heart was beating wildly in my chest when he looked up at me, he must've seen something in my face because he stopped. "You OK?"

"Yeah" I whispered. "I'm fine" I turned away from him to put my scarf and hat on. I slipped on my shoes and hugged myself. Ugh. I hated this feeling, of complete helplessness. He didn't like me. I had to repeat it again and again to remind myself that I shouldn't take anything to heart. I looked up to see Albus running up to the Castle. "AL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I GOTTA... DO SOMETHING FOR... SOMEONE!"

"WHAT?" But he was already gone. I sighed, he had done this on purpose. Leaving me alone with Scorpius. This just made me feel even more crappy. "Well, Albus has decided he is going to do something."

"Vague" I hummed in response. "Look, you aren't going to go to Charms like that are you?"

"No" I laughed, sitting on the rock. He sat next to me. I couldn't stop myself from shivering, my wet clothes still clinging to my skin.

"Are you cold?" he said, concerned. "I would offer you my coat but I've lost it." I suddenly remembered, whilst in Hogsmeade I let Scorpius coat in the street. Oh no. Don't say anything Rose.

"It's fine really." The awkwardness had returned. The awkwardness that he didn't understand.

"Rose I-"

"Look, we need to get somewhere dry" I said, cutting him off not wanting to know what he wanted to say. "How about the Gryffindor Common Room? Everyone will be at classes, what do you say?" I asked, standing up and looking at him. He sighed.

"Yeah sure, plus we can both get changed." he said, standing up. We both walked all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, careful not to get caught. We each went to our separate dormitories and got changed, I changed into my pyjamas knowing I wasn't going to lessons that day. Why bother? I went to sit on one of the chairs by the fire to see Scorpius in the other one smiling. It seems he felt the same as me in trackies and a T-shirt. I smiled and he smiled back. I felt the warmth of the fire filling me. I closed my eyes and let it warm me up. I sighed contently.

"Rose" My head snapped up to see Scorpius looking a me seriously. My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

"I'm gunna go upstairs" I said, jumping out of my chair.

"Rose, no" I felt his hands on my shoulders stopping me. He turned me to face him. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" I said, putting on a fake smile. There was no escape now.

"I mean," he said. "The way you have been acting towards me. Ever since Hogsmeade you're avoiding me and then shouting at me when I want to walk with you to breakfast. I just don't understand what I've done." He said, waving his arms in the air. I sighed. I was trying desperately to hold in my tears. I couldn't tell, I just... couldn't. I'd look like a total idiot and it would only make me feel worse. If that was possible. Oh God... I let out a choked sob and my head fell into my hands. I felt my body shaking from he tears, I couldn't believe I was letting it all out, in front of him. "Rose?" I felt his arms hug me, I wanted to hug back but I just couldn't. "Please tell me."

"I can't" I whispered and I cried into him.

"Yes you can" he said, his head on top of mine stroking my hair. Why was he my best friend and why did he like Vanessa?

"No I can't!" I said, pulling away from him. "You don't get it..."

"Help me to get it then!" He said, his voice raised. I sighed again turning away from him. "Look, I've not been feeling to great recently either. I got rejected by a girl who I really liked, turned out she just wanted to be friends. I felt rubbish." He felt rubbish. _He _felt rubbish! "I just can't seem to find _that_ girl, you know?" I turned to him, feeling my face flush with anger. He had sat down and was staring into the fire. "I just want to find that girl who likes me for me and isn't too clingy or needy, but doesn't distance herself. She knows what I like and don't like. She's _there, _you know? God, I have so many romantic troubles..." I thought I might explode at any second. I clenched my fists trying to stop it, knowing it would only cause pain on both sides but I couldn't help myself.

"Romantic troubles" Scorpius snapped his head around to look at me, obviously seeing the anger there as his face seemed to go limp. "ROMANTICS TROUBLES! TRY BEING IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. Oh My God. I can't believe I had just said that. Oh No. Dear God, NO!

"What?" Scorpius said, in disbelief.

"I- um... I-" I stuttered, feeling my face go red and my palms starting to sweat. I turned away feeling the tears starting to come again.

"Rose, what did you say?" I looked at Scorpius, who was slightly blurry in my vision but I could see the seriousness on his face as he rose from his seat.

"No, no" I said, almost to myself. "I can't do this" I turned to run up to my dorm but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Rose, stop!" I looked up at his serious face as tears fell down mine. "What did you say?"

"I said..." I stopped, I couldn't do this. I let out another sob. I took a deep breath, I had to carry on I was in too deep. "I said I'm in love with my best friend." I whispered, I pulled my hand from his wrist and went to stand over the fire resting my head on the mantle piece. "I'm in love with you." I heard nothing from behind me, and I didn't want to look up. Should I just spill everything? Go for it? What's the point in keeping it in now? "The reason I was so upset and cranky was because I thought you were going to ask _me _on Valentine's Day." I sighed and watched the flames flicker and spit. "You asked me about it and then I heard you and Al taking about it, so I got all dressed up- I even straightened my hair" I said, with a chuckle. "Then you offer me your coat and tickle me, my heart was soaring" I smiled at the memory. "But then... well you said it. Turns out you want to ask out another girl. Vanessa, perfect Vanessa. I was so ashamed and humiliated that I even thought..." I sighed. "I couldn't even look at you, I felt so embarrassed and idiotic." I shook my head, my tears slipping off my nose. "I took it out on you, I shouted at you. I know you'll probably never wanted to speak to me even again now." I finally look up and into the mirror on top of the mantle. I see him over my shoulder staring at me, a serious look on his face. His grey eyes full of deep thought. I sighed again. The silence was dragging on, I was so embarrassed. "Look, I'm going to go upstairs. I think I understand-"

"No" he said, grabbing my wrist, preventing me from leaving. I turned to him a confused look on my face. "Wait." he whispered, I looked up at him. He looked at me, almost studying me, trying to work out if I was real or not. It was unnerving.

"Scorpius-"

"You're her" he said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What?"

"You're _that girl._" My heart started to beat like crazy, what did he mean? My eyes darted around his face, trying to get more from him. Although one of his hands gliding up my neck to cup my jaw was distracting me. "You've been here all this time, right under my nose." He smiled down at me. "I was so blind, I didn't have to go looking." He shook his head. "I just needed to see what was right in front of me." He paused. I could here my pulse in my ears, my stomach was flip-flopping all over the place. "You."

"Scorpius-" but he cut me off by lowering his lips to mine. I had been waiting for this moment for years, and it was better than I had imagined. His lips were so soft and gentle and I couldn't help the way my hands moved to his neck to draw him closer. His hand was in my hair, feeling the curls. I pulled away, and looked up at him. He had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled, he looked as happy as I felt. I couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped my lips, my giddiness taking over.

"What are you laughing about?" he whispered, his forehead coming to rest on mine.

"I'm just happy" I sighed, dreamily.

"You know what Rose" he said, his arms coming to circle my waist. "I can't believe this didn't happen sooner."

"You're telling me!" I laughed, but to be honest I couldn't believe this was happening at all.

"You're my best friend but subconsciously" he said, his fingers running through my hair. "I think I always knew you were more. All this just made me realise." My heart skipped a beat. This was absolutely perfect. I had to pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I hugged him closer, just wanting to hug him forever. I thought to myself, maybe I was too quick to say it was all in my head. Maybe it was real all along. But for now I just smiled and kissed Scorpius again, just happy to finally be more than just his best friend.

**A/N:**** Just a little thing I needed to get out, hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
